This disclosure relates generally to apparatus for providing a pathway for cabling in a building. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to apparatus for providing a pathway for cabling in the wall cavities of a building frame structure.
There is an ever-increasing need for faster data speeds to and in the home for DSL, Cable Modem, FTTH, Ethernet, Fast Ethernet, Gigabit Ethernet systems, etc. This demand for faster data transmission speeds require that cabling systems be flexible to accommodate upgrades in applications such as data, video, safety, security, building automation and audio/visual (A/V). In addition, the cabling systems must allow the homeowner to move/add/remove home computer, audio and security equipment and associated cabling.
Conventionally, cabling, such as low voltage data cabling, is permanently installed after the building is framed and before the drywall is installed. Once the drywall is up the building owner or its hired installers must either resort to a fish tape or remove and replace drywall to install, replace or upgrade any cables that are needed for additional or improved equipment or devices. The removal, re-installation, replacement or repair of walls can be a costly and disruptive process.
Not only are cabling system changes very difficult once the building is finished, but some energy efficient homes may have foam insulation in the walls, further complicating the addition of new cabling.
Some companies, such as Carlon or Ipex, provide flexible conduit systems that are installed inside the walls. These conduits are corrugated tubing which run to wall box outlets at specific locations inside the walls. While these systems may offer some advantages over buildings with no conduits, they are limited to specific locations within the walls and access is limited to pre-positioned outlets. Also, these conduits are difficult to upgrade with additional cables.